a frozen christmas
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: Hey guys! As I promised I would upload a thank you for the 2000 views for my other story Frozen: 7 day word prompt, and here it is! Read and review!


As Christmas rolled in, the whole of Arendelle could be seen putting up Christmas decorations, ringing bells, sing carols and baking sugar cookies. Though, this compared to the castle was nothing. Tinsel was hung on every tower and multiple beautifully carved ice sculptures were made and put up by the queen herself. To top all of this off, the entire kingdom was blanketed in pure white snow, again a work by the queen.

Inside the castle, Elsa was humming to herself as she hung multicoloured tinsel, popcorn and various ornaments to the big Christmas tree centrepiece.

"Elsa watch out! Reindeer coming through!"

Turning towards the source of the cry, she saw Kristoff on Sven's back, sliding very quickly down the hallways. Calmly she raised her hand and procured a soft pile of snow, stopping the pair in their tracks. The impact of the snow caused a small velvet box to fall out of Kristoff's pocket, accidentally opening up and revealing a delicately carved, gold and silver engagement ring.

"Kristoff, are you... going to..."

"Queen Elsa! I uh.. was going to ask if I could..."

"You have my full blessing for the wedding Kristoff"

"I uh what? WHAT?!"

Smirking at her future brother in law's facial expressing, she turned around and left the room, making an icy gust to not only finish decorating the tree, but also closing the door behind her. The last thing she heard before she left was Sven's 'voice' going "wow"

* * *

A bubbly redhead bounced along the corridors, heading towards a snowflake patterned door. Knocking her trademark knock, the door opened up to reveal a rather happy Elsa.

"Hey Anna"

Taking a deep breath, Anna sang

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Why now? I still have to get ready for the winter ball!"

"Please! Its only 2 in the afternoon! You have plenty of time, and besides, you make your own dresses anyway."

"Alright fine, but only until the first guest arrives alright?"

"Yay!"

* * *

As the sisters played around in the snow, Kristoff was busy getting ready. Not accustomed to getting himself all dressed up, he took much longer than the average person would take.

"Stop fussing!" Sven 'spoke'

"But I want to look my best for Anna!"

"Then stop fussing, you're going to get dust and stuff all over your suit!"

"You're not helpful sometimes"

"But you know I'm right"

Shooting Sven a glare, Kristoff fell back on his bed, whispering to himself,

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_There will be Anna and a ball_

_for the first time in forever_

_I may be proposing by nightfall_

_And I don't know if i'm scared or worried_

_that she just might say no_

_cause for the first time in forever_

_her face will just say so_

* * *

Timeskip

Elsa took a deep breath before she entered the ballroom, afraid that something will go horribly wrong.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Giving her citizens a teeth flashing smile, she made her way to her throne, just as she heard her sister's name be announced.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Stumbling in like she did during her sister's coronation, she made her way, ungracefully, to stand next to her sister.

The music started playing, chatter had filled the ball room as the first pairs made their way to the dance floor.

"The decorations turned out nicely don't you think?"

"Yeah, the food looks good too!"

Both taking a deep breath, they exclaimed "chocolate!"

"Queen Elsa and princess Anna!"

"Kristoff, you know you don't have to be so formal right?"

"Yes Queen Elsa, I mean Elsa. Sorry to interrupt but may I talk to Anna for a moment?"

"Of course you may, take as long as you want Kristoff" Elsa replied with a wink that went unnoticed by Anna.

"Thank you"

She sighed dreamily as she watched the lovebirds make their way to the balcony, giggling about something. Turning her gaze, she saw Sven eating his heart out at the vegetable platter, causing some stares towards his way. Olaf was waddling around, shaking hands and introducing himself to different people, earning shrieks of shock which eventually turned into joyful laughter.

_Looks like everything is under control_

Standing up, Elsa made her way to get some drinks, accidentally bumping into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up"

Glancing up, she found herself staring into a man's green eyes, with specs of blue near the pupil. Lost in his gaze, she zoned out for a bit, only coming back to reality when his hand found hers.

"I uh... sorry about that"

"No problem, umm"

"Elsa"

"Elsa, as in Queen Elsa? Oh my goodness, I am so sorry your highness!"

"No need to apologize, it was my fault anyway. So uhh, you are?"

"Oh, prince Sky of the Western Isles."

The pair walked around the ballroom, talking about nonsense for the whole time. Sighing in relief for something to do, and someone to spend time with, Elsa was truly content.

* * *

"Anna! Wait up!"

"Kristoff, I thought you were much faster than that!"

Running around the balcony, the two jumped on the railing, laughing. The little velvet box pressed into Kristoff's side, reminding him of his proposal. Grasping her hand, he started talking

"Anna, I"

"Kristoff look! the northern lights!"

Looking up, the lights were truly magnificent and breathtaking, proceeding, Kristoff continued

"Anna, I uhh... achoo!"

"Kristoff are you cold?"

"No, what I was going to say was that I love...achoo!"

"Kristoff you're going to come down with a cold if we don't get inside now. Come on."

Groaning that his plan wasn't working, he trudged inside, watching as Anna's figure walked up to her room to fetch a coat for him. As she was walking down, Kristoff grabbed the box and pulled Anna to the center of the ballroom.

"Kristoff? What are you doing?"

"Just watch. HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

The crowd went silent and all music stopped as everyone turned to look at Kristoff. Elsa and Sky's eyes widened in surprise.

Crouching down on one knee, Kristoff began,

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, I have loved you since we met in Oaken's trading post and our adventure to find your sister. We had great times together since and I would wish for us to spend our whole lives together, so Anna, would you marry me?"

Anna's eyes filled up with tears as she whispered "yes"

The crowed cheered with excitement. The couple embraced and kissed passionately as people went up to congratulate the couple.

One thought flickered into Elsa's mind

_What a great way to spend Christmas_

* * *

**Woop! Finally finished! Sorry that it took so long to get it uploaded, I was busy doing other stuff. So please read and review as this will probably be the last time I upload something for 2013! (can't believe I'm still writing fanfiction while I still have an literary essay to write before the holidays...) Thanks for all the views so far! **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy new year! :3**


End file.
